Journal d'Une Nuit d'Été - La Magie Qui Nous Unit
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Le Challenge de Yunoki] L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est construite et tous vivent en harmonie jusqu'à ce que...
1. Journal d'Une Nuit d'Été

_**Note**_

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons aujourd'hui avec un nouveau challenge de Yunoki !_

 _Nous espèrons que ces textes full fondateurs vous plairons._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : N'oubliez pas notre challenge de décembre disponible sur notre page Facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard (expliqué également sur notre profil feufeu)._

* * *

 **Auteur :** Griseldis

 **Personnages :** Les Fondateurs de Poudlard

 **Contexte :** L'école est construite et les quatre fondateurs vivent en harmonie jusqu'à ce que...

 **Mots à Placer :** _« Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau », « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais ! »_

* * *

 **Journal d'une nuit d'été par Griseldis**

23 juin 1068

Cher journal,

La grande fête du solstice de l'été avant-hier a eu lieu comme d'habitude. Si tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai rien écrit hier, je t'invite à te référer à toutes les précédentes fêtes de solstice depuis que nous avons bâti Poudlard : j'avais une terrible gueule de bois et j'avais besoin de digérer en silence le fait que j'avais encore couché avec Godric. (Cela dit, qui dit solstice, dit alcool, qui dit alcool dit idée stupide qui dit idée stupide dit Godric, donc c'est normal, tout est lié, ce n'est pas ma faute si deux fois par an depuis plus d'un demi-siècle je me réveille en compagnie de Godric tout nu dans un lit. Ou dans les écuries. Ou dans les cuisines. Ou comme il y a quatre ans dans un des arbres à l'orée de la Forêt et que je sois brûlé vif si j'arrive à me souvenir de pourquoi nous y sommes montés.)

D'un côté plus positif, cette fois-ci, j'ai au moins échappé aux commentaires sarcastiques de Rowena. Bénie soit sa grossesse, même si je continue de penser qu'une sorcière de ce niveau qui pouponne c'est du gâchis de ressource. Sérieusement, on dirait que son cerveau est en vacances. Je dirais bien qu'elle fait exprès parce qu'elle veut avoir la paix, je partage avec elle le terrible fardeau d'une sagesse illimitée et je sais comme il est pénible de se voir constamment sollicité pour des problèmes d'ordre inférieur par des mentalités plus primaires, mais comme le père est cet abruti d'Einion je me dis qu'il y avait déjà un souci avant. Un Gallois, douce Nimueh… Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour ce peuple amoureux de moutons, et tous les naturels de ces terres hostiles et oubliées des dieux que j'ai pu rencontrés n'ont fait que renforcer mon opinion sur le sujet. Je n'inclus bien sûr pas Helga dans le lot. Helga certes est galloise mais Helga est surtout maléfique et le fait que seul moi aie réussi à le découvrir montre assez sa finesse et sa dissimulation.

Sinon, moins la prolifération parfaitement odieuse de Moldus réfugiés, ça ressemblait sensiblement à toutes les autres fêtes du Solstice d'Été.

On a mangé, bu, récité des poèmes, chantés des chansons paillardes, quelques abrutis ont tenté de transplaner ivre morts jusqu'à Stonehenge (sur les onze de cette année on en a retrouvé huit et deux tiers. Une moyenne correcte, donc), j'ai dansé avec Helga, j'ai dansé avec Rowena, j'ai dansé avec Godric, j'ai fort probablement dansé avec la chèvre qu'on devait offrir en sacrifice et j'ai redansé avec Godric. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus très bien qui des deux derniers j'ai embrassé devant tout le monde. Pour ma réputation, j'espère que c'était la chèvre.

Oh, et comme d'habitude, Helga et Godric ont refusé de faire une chasse aux Moldus. Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est pas comme si un ou deux de moins ça ferait une différence.

Je pense qu'en raison de son état cérébral intermédiaire j'aurai éventuellement pu avoir Rowena de mon côté mais elle était trop occupée à danser à ce moment-là avec son Gallois idiot. Parce que j'avais ingurgité au moins quatre hydromel, il me semble avoir dit d'ailleurs qu'il dansait bien. Si bien, ai-je ajouté, que je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau. Ce qui est, tu en conviendras, tout un compliment. J'ai tout de même reconnu qu'il avait un cerveau.

Cela dit, et malgré mes efforts de conciliation évidents, pas de chasse aux Moldus. Je ne suis que relativement paranoïaque, la paranoïa comme tu le sais est une qualité indispensable quand tu vis sous le même toit qu'une femme-blaireau machiavélique, que tu es le seul à connaître son secret et que c'est elle qui gère les cuisines, mais je commence à croire qu'ils ont quelque chose contre moi et mes idées.

D'ailleurs, et à propos de Moldus, Alkéos nous a fait la grâce toute relative de venir se joindre à nous. Il est vrai qu'Alkéos n'est pas Moldu mais je n'y peux rien, à chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à sa prédiction d'un grand débarquement anglais en Normandie pour l'année 44. Certes, c'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, mais comment oublié qu'entretemps, ce sont les Normands qui ont débarqué en Angleterre, entraînant une vague de réfugiés qui a fini par atteindre notre cher Poudlard ?

Tu parles d'une prophétie ! Non seulement, il s'est trompé de date mais en plus il a inversé les deux parties. Et dire qu'il a débarqué de sa Grèce lointaine en se prétendant héritier des pouvoirs de la Pythie. C'est surtout un devin raté, oui. Bien sûr, même si ça faisait un an et demi que je ne l'avais pas vu, il m'évite paraît-il, je l'ai quand même taquiné sur le sujet. Helga dit qu'à partir du moment où l'autre se met à pleurer, ce n'est plus de la taquinerie. Objectivement, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, mais il me suffisait de lever la tête et de voir tous ces visages grossiers et rudes qui contemplaient notre magie avec un mélange d'envie et de méfiance pour me rappeler que nous sommes entourés de Moldus jusque dans notre château.

Peut-être pourrais-je tolérer ceux qui montrent un talent pour le don magique mais pourquoi doit-on accueillir ceux qui n'en ont aucun, et leur famille par-dessus le marché ? Ils corrompent tout. À un moment de la fête, je suis à peu près sûr de les avoir entendu parler de construire une chapelle pour leur religion de masochistes. UNE CHAPELLE ! Sur une source de magie ancienne ! Nous avons un dragon qui dort sous le château et eux ils veulent construire un sanctuaire pour un dieu qui se prétend unique ! J'ai prévenu : ils essaient de construire une chapelle, je la brûle. Avec un peu de chance, le feu plaira assez au dragon pour qu'il se rendorme sans tuer trop de monde.

Pour une fois, sur ce coup-là, je pense que nous sommes tous les quatre tout à fait d'accord. On ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort en construisant au dessus de sa tête des lieux de culte d'une religion barbare. Même Godric, qui est toujours le premier à prendre leur défense, a dit qu'il serait plus prudent de s'en abstenir.

Si seulement il pouvait continuer sur le chemin du bon sens et voter pour l'expulsion des Moldus du château et des terres de Pré-Au-Lard… Hélas, ce soudain accès de clairvoyance n'est pas je suppose destiné à se répéter.

Il dit qu'on ne peut pas ignorer le malheur de ces gens, qu'ils sont humains, comme nous, et que d'ailleurs notre sang à tous est rouge, ce qui est bien la preuve qu'en dedans nous sommes tous semblables.

À ce tarif-là, j'ai envie de dire que la chèvre aussi avait le sang rouge et que ça n'a pas empêché Helga de proprement lui trancher la gorge en hommage aux dieux. Et vu la passion avec laquelle nous nous étions embrassés elle et moi un peu plus tôt, je suis sûr que cette chèvre aussi avait des sentiments.

Après le sacrifice et la consommation rituelle de la viande de feue ma cavalière, la fête a doucement commencé à se calmer. Des couples se formaient, dans toute la beauté de la jeunesse, de la chaude nuit d'été (pour l'Écosse, donc même les plus dévergondées des habitantes de Poudlard portait un petit châle) et de l'alcool qui avait beaucoup coulé.

L'écuyer de Godric est venu chercher son maître pour l'emmener se coucher mais celui-ci s'est accroché à moi en tentant de m'aspirer l'oreille et cet idiot de petit Français a compris le message guère subtil.

Je supporte de moins en moins ce petit intriguant maniéré que Godric a ramené de la cour de France où la branche aînée de la famille Gryffondor réside toujours. Déjà c'est vrai, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les Français, je les aime encore moins depuis leur petite excursion sur les côtes anglaises et leur conquête de l'île, mais celui-ci, avec son ton traînant et son obséquiosité servile est tout à fait insupportable. Il faut voir comme il contemple Godric, comme si c'était un dieu marchant parmi les mortels, c'est très agaçant. Il avait poussé ce soir-là le ridicule jusqu'à porter ses couleurs. Parfaitement, il avait attaché ses cheveux d'un jaune fadasse avec une petite broche d'or sertie d'un rubis gros comme un œuf de caille. Vulgaire, tout simplement ! Mais que peut-on attendre de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Pompeius Malfoy, vraiment ?

À un moment, l'aîné de mes disciples est aussi venu me chercher mais pour une raison qui me dépasse tout simplement, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus judicieux de continuer à essayer d'enlever le ceinturon de Godric. Parfois, je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec moi-même quand je suis ivre pour lui poser certaines questions. Je pense que la conversation serait, à défaut d'instructive, profitable car crois-moi, je le tuerais sans trop de remords. Winston n'a pas insisté, et s'est retiré après m'avoir assuré qu'il veillerait sur les deux potions sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment. Je n'ai pas encore été voir ce qu'il en est mais je sais d'avance que tout sera parfait. Il est incroyablement doué, presque autant que moi, quand il s'agit de potions. Il a ça dans le sang et je suis certain que les Londubat seront une grande lignée d'éminents maîtres de potion.

Le reste s'évapore dans un brouillard d'hydromel mais vu que je suis couvert de tant de suçons qu'on dirait que j'ai la dragoncelle, que j'ai des crampes absolument partout et que j'étais très nu dans mon lit avec un Godric guère plus habillé quand je me suis réveillé, je devine ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ailleurs, au matin, il est possible que cet idiot ait insisté pour vérifier que j'allais bien, à cause de la dragoncelle tu comprends, et que sa main ait glissé vers d'autres parties de mon anatomie mais Godric a toujours été maladroit donc la demi-heure suivante ne prête pas à conséquence et ne doit pas être prise en compte.

D'ailleurs, cette demi-heure a été malheu...très heureusement écourtée quand, alors que Godric insistait en riant grassement sur le fait qu'il devait faire un bisou magique à mon serpent tout fatigué par cette activité inhabituelle (Dire que cet homme est plus vieux que moi de sept mois et huit jours…), Alkéos a débarqué en criant quelque chose à propos des quatre qui se séparent, de l'ombre qui tombe et de la vengeance de l'errant sous forme d'une bête gigantesque rôdant dans le château mais Godric a brandi d'une main mon serpent et de l'autre sa baguette avant de, après un couinement de douleur de ma part fort justifié, prendre son épée et sa baguette et de hurler « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais », le poursuivant dans les couloirs, les fesses, et le reste, à l'air. Je me demande si ça compte comme un vote pour une éventuelle expulsion. Je pense que oui. Dans ce cas-là, ça fait déjà deux voix.

Sur ce coup-là, je suis sûre d'en avoir une troisième dans la personne d'Helga. Il est évident qu'Alkéos a eu une vision, et même s'il est ridicule d'envisager que nous nous séparions, je pense que la partie concernant la bête gigantesque est juste : clairement, et afin d'asseoir son règne de terreur, Helga va lâcher un blaireau géant dans l'école. Elle va forcément vouloir se débarrasser de ce témoin gênant.

Après le départ de Godric, j'ai ramassé ce qui restait de ma dignité et de mes vêtements, et ignorant les élèves étonnés de me voir sortir de sa chambre, j'ai rejoint mes appartements et j'ai dormi tout le reste de la journée.

Voilà, cher journal, tu sais tout. A présent, j'ai faim et en attendant qu'Helga mène son plan maléfique à exécution, je vais descendre aux cuisines. Je mangerai bien un feuilleté à la viande de chèvre. C'était vraiment une excellente danseuse et elle me manquera.

.


	2. La Magie Qui Nous Unit

**_Note_**

 _Nous voici pour le second texte de ce challenge : celui de Yunoki !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : N'oubliez pas de venir jeter un oeil à notre challenge de décembre ( expliqué sur notre profil et en publication épinglée sur notre page Facebook : Les Prompts des Poudlard) !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Yunoki

 **Personnages :** Les Fondateurs de Poudlard

 **Contexte :** L'école est construite et les quatre fondateurs vivent en harmonie jusqu'à ce que...

 **Mots à Placer :** _« Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau », « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais ! »_

* * *

 **La Magie Qui Nous Unit par Yunoki**

 _ **« – Va-t'en, et ne reviens jamais ! »**_

Salazar se réveilla en sursaut alors que la dernière phrase de son rêve résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il le sait, ses rêves n'étaient jamais anodins. Pour autant, celui qui avait donné le nom de Serpentard à sa maison était inquiet. Depuis la création et la mise sur pied de la toute jeune Poudlard, sa relation avec les autres fondateurs avait changé. La création de sa chambre « secrète » avait fait hurler les trois autres, particulièrement Godric qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'un basilic encore non éclos soit sous l'école alors que son but était simplement de protéger l'école.

Il secoua élégamment la tête pour se changer les idées, ses longs cheveux ébène glissant de ses épaules pour se perdre jusqu'à son ventre blanc. Le puissant sorcier soupira et daigna sortir de son lit, regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent les pierres froides du cachot. Son regard bleu électrique se perdit un instant sur la fenêtre creusée dans le mur qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir, qui portait bien mal son nom. Il était vrai qu'au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau, cette dernière paraissait d'un noir encre, mais, du dessous tout était illuminé par le soleil et les quelques créatures luminescentes qui y habitaient, donnant une couleur d'un vert délavé apaisant.

Le fondateur s'arracha à la splendide vision, hochant la tête vers une des horribles sirènes avant de s'habiller de sa robe de sorcier d'un beau vert émeraude et passa un moment à soigner le reste de son apparence. Il finit par mettre le collier gravé à son nom autour de son cou avant de se trouver présentable pour le petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir usé de quelques passages secrets, l'un des plus puissants sorciers actuels se retrouva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table qu'il partageait avec les autres. Rowena était à ses côtés, tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe bleu roi assorti à son diadème qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle avait l'air d'une reine de glace, particulièrement parce que Serdaigle n'était pas du matin. À l'extrémité de la table siégeait Godric Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, jovial dès le matin, il accordait un sourire et un geste de la main à chaque nouvel élève qui entrait, ses boucles blondes tressautant à chaque fois. Et entre eux deux était installée Helga, dans une robe moutarde qui n'aurait pu aller à personne d'autre tant la couleur la seyait. Elle souriait doucement à tous les élèves sans distinction et ils le lui rendaient avec un plaisir évident, la brune était sans conteste la professeur et directrice préférée des sorciers en apprentissage.

Bientôt il fut l'heure pour tous de se rendre en cours, et comme il n'y avait pas encore tant d'élèves à qui apprendre toutes les classes étaient ensemble. Cela avait été un véritable casse-tête au début de faire cours pour plusieurs niveaux en même temps, mais ils avaient fini par trouver une solution : mélanger les maisons. Helga qui était la plus patiente s'occupait des premières et deuxièmes années, puis Godric qui s'occupait des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, venait ensuite Rowena avec les cinquièmes et sixièmes années qui, leur premier semestre terminé, rejoignait Salazard qui se chargeait principalement des septièmes années.

L'harmonie régnait entre les maisons et même si les fondateurs avaient un différent, cela fut finalement mis de côté après de grands cris et tours de bras. Les plus virulents avaient évidemment été Godric et Salazar. Ce dernier se fichait de perdre de sa superbe en face de son ami et rival lorsqu'ils se disputaient, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Et cette fois-ci le fondateur rouge et or avait proposé une idée qui révulsait son ami par la peur. Ulcéré il s'était plaint à Rowena et la blonde avait bien ri à sa harangue pleine d'agacement :

 _ **« – Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau !**_

Puis il avait soupiré et s'était avachie dans un fauteuil toute sa colère retombée comme un soufflet.

– Ne lui en veut pas trop, lui avait-elle dit rassurante. Tu sais bien qu'il a une manière particulière de voir les choses. Godric est un peu trop idéaliste, mais cela fait de lui qui il est, d'autant que tu arrives à lui faire entendre raison la plupart du temps.

– Malheureusement pour cette fois, je pense qu'il est ridiculement obstiné et qu'il ne lâchera rien. Pourtant, Sir Gryffondor devrait comprendre le danger de nous lier magiquement à Poudlard. Dire que vous avez fait un scandale pour ma chambre...

– Un point pour toi, lui accorda son amie.

– Sérieusement Rowena. Nous allons dépendre les uns des autres magiquement, Poudlard également. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous ?, demanda Salazar très inquiet. Et même sans cela, nous ne savons rien des conséquences de cette nouvelle magie que Godric invente au fur et à mesure. »

Le Serpentard ne savait pas s'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, mais une chose était certaine, il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Le sort que Gryffondor avait créé était à usage unique et il n'avait laissé aucune information afin qu'il ne soit pas reproduit, comme s'il savait que ça ne serait pas sans conséquence. Les fondateurs restèrent trois jours dans une sorte de coma qu'aucun sortilège n'avait pu briser, d'ailleurs mal en pris ceux qui avaient tenté de faire de la magie à leurs côtés. Poudlard elle, s'était éveillée et les escaliers avaient commencé à bouger, une salle mystérieuse qui allait et venait comme bon lui semblait était apparue au septième étage et de nouveaux passages secrets s'étaient creusés dans les murs. Non seulement l'école vivait, mais elle protégeait ses « parents » en utilisant ses murs et tout ce qui la composait d'une autre magie que celle qu'ils partageaient désormais.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, Poudlard s'adoucit immédiatement, la magie des quatre sorciers et sorcières s'activant au même moment. Ils se sentaient différents. Puissants et vivant comme ils ne se l'étaient jamais senti auparavant et pouvaient même ressentir le château comme s'il était une extension d'eux-mêmes.

Au final Salazar s'en voulut d'avoir douté de son ami qui accepta ses excuses bon gré, mal gré. Ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir maintenant et le serpent comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment excusé, que le fossé continuait de se creuser.

Il était paradoxal de voir que ce sort qui était censé les rendre inséparables avait finalement créé une brèche entre eux. Alors le soir du vingt et un décembre Serpentard prit une décision. Il empaqueta toutes ses affaires et les envoya dans l'ancien manoir de sa famille, il fit éclore le basilic pour protéger l'école comme il l'avait promis et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Seule une lettre fut trouvée dans ses appartements, dans cette dernière il expliquait préférer s'exiler loin de ce château qui était devenu leur maison plutôt que de finir par tenir l'école avec de mauvaises relations entre eux.

Les trois restants lui en voulurent beaucoup et ce ressentiment provoqua une fission au sein des élèves, la rivalité entre maisons commençait à peine...

Cependant Poudlard continua de vivre, rayonnant à travers ce qu'on appellerait bien plus tard, l'Europe, comme la meilleure école de sorcellerie de tous les temps. Ce fut de nombreuses années après que l'un des quatre fondateurs s'éteignit de vieillesse, les autres le rejoignant dans le repos éternel peu d'années après.

À la mort du dernier d'entre eux, Poudlard cessa de fonctionner pendant une journée entière avant que la magie de ceux qui l'avaient bâtie ne la fasse vivre tant que la magie parcourrait le monde.


End file.
